


Where is my son, I'm terrified.

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Awful Hospital (Bogleech)
Genre: Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Meat Babies, Poking fun at the Author of a webcomic, Trypophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Green was absolutely pissed. This entire escapade to help her sweet, innocent son had tuned into some sort of horrid mishmash of a contorted carnival ride of an adventure in an awful hospital. Seriously, it’s the worst ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is my son, I'm terrified.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bogleech](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bogleech), [Shnubs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shnubs).



> I really loved writing this fic, not to mention how it's the first Awful Hospital fic on A03!!
> 
> To Bogleech and Shnubs, the creator and idol from the fandom.

Ms. Green was absolutely pissed. This entire escapade to help her sweet, innocent son had tuned into some sort of horrid mishmash of a contorted carnival ride of an adventure in an awful hospital. Seriously, it’s the worst ever.

“Honey?” the worried mother called down an empty hallway , whose walls were stained with mucus and old and god knows what else. The occasional worm would wiggle across the blood-stained tile floors.

She knew calling for her dear, darling baby boy could easily get her killed- god knows how many time’s she died in this terrible facility. Nobody Nose, the bodiless nose that constantly spoke as if it was congested with mucus (probably because it was always running. Always) has died during an encounter with a terrifying beast, that was also looking for its children. Something in common.

Each and every step through that nasty doctor’s office made her stomach turn like a washing machine. Every client and person in this hellhole gave her a reason to keep going. BBQ Grill, Dr. Phage- the creepiest man Ms Green could say she’s meet in quite some time. The oddly kind hamburger, that fucking door with the stupid face. Every single one was worth it. As long as she could find her son.

Her train of thought came to a screeching halt when she saw another door. This one was an uncharacteristic baby blue with an image of some sort of screaming woman on it, she was filled with holes and there were smaller blobs trying to almost… escape her. Gotta love the odd decor.

Maybe her son was in here?

Carefully, she opened the door with the mental preparation for whatever monster or demon or ghost-like slab of stone could be on the other side. A warm, soothing light hit the green woman in the face when she saw it. No possible words could describe the joy that the single mother was experiencing.

A nursery. There it was. A nursery.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, cribs with holes and worms slinking within the legs were separated into neat little rows, each with a baby in them. While most of the children resembled hollow pumpkins or broken dolls, Ms. Green couldn’t help but feel awful for each about all of those little mish mashed creatures whose parents who might have died during the trek to this side of the hospital.

Ms. Green smiled for what felt like the first time in a while as she looked through the cribs. There was one, that stuck out like a sore thumb in the back of the room. With a slight hesitation, she walked towards it. It’s been so long, at last she’d seen her son. Trapped by monsters, in a place where he could of easily be slaughtered.

With a gentle hand, she picked up her son. His sweet little eyes, his little smile, everything she could remember despite fuzzy memories messing with her temper. Her son was just as small and healthy before whatever disease took over him. The baby smiled, holding his small hands out towards his mother. Before Ms. Green could bring him into an embrace, she felt something shake the ground.

Crash.

It took her a few moments to gain full recognition of that actually happened. Her son was no longer in her arms, but across the room, loudly crying. The green woman looked around in fright. What could of caused that? A loud, man-like yell filled the room. “Maaaamaaaaa…” a voice droned, followed by a fist smacking two of the cribs together.

Fear filled Ms. Green’s body as she turned around only to face a gigantic, ugly as hell baby with a face not even a mother could love. With a nervous yelp, she frantically scrambled to find her weapon in her inventory. It wasn’t there. Nothing was there.  “Maaaamaaaaa…” the baby repeated, thrusting its chubby, worm-infested fist towards the ground.

Once she got a good look at the disgusting child, she noticed it wasn’t only a horrifying, ugly baby. But an undead baby. Filled with worms and holes. Whoever designed this place must have a slight obsession with dead children and insects. The single mother looked around, shards of cribs and baby accessories were strewn across the floor.

Picking up an end to a crib, Ms. Green give her son one last look before running towards the gigantic child at full speed. The pure anger of every single annoying monster, stupid bowtie-loving cell, sword-fighting amoeba and motherly instinct piloted her every step as she ran towards the baby.

Only to be crushed by its fist.

After an undetermined amount of time later, she found herself in her hospital bed. Without her son. Like the incident with the skeleton, or when BBQ Girll had shoved her into the burger contraption.

She had to restart. Again.


End file.
